The field of the invention is stopper removers for bottles and the like. The invention relates more particularly to the removal of corks from champagne bottles. Such corks are typically made of plastic and have a stem portion which serves to stopper the bottle and an enlarged head portion which overlies the pouring lip of the bottle.
I am unaware of any cork remover devices for such champagne bottles. To my knowledge champagne corks of the described type have only been removed by hand after tedious manipulation which culminates in an explosive disconnection of the cork from the bottle accompanied by a discharge of champagne as the pressurizing medium is released.